


"Baby, it's cold"

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 02:"Baby, it's cold"After coming home from his mother's house in the snow, Taka is freezing so Toru decides to warm him up.





	"Baby, it's cold"

**Author's Note:**

> Day02 of Toruka Christmas : "Baby, it's cold"

…

…

 

Taka thought this day couldn’t have gotten any worse.

Looking through the window of the taxi, Taka frowned. The snow rained down on the earth mercilessly, dropping the temperature to ten degrees. Although he was decked out in his coat and scarf and mitten and other winter-wear, he still felt as though he was going to freeze to death. Add to that, the journey felt as though it was taking forever. It was understandable, given that the roads were covered with snow and ice, so his driver had to be careful.

He was coming from his mother’s house, where she had ordered him, Hiroki and Tomohiro to stop by during this time. He couldn’t tell her no, but damn, if he had known that the snow would have gotten this awful over the couple hours he was there, then surely, he would have declined.

“Fuck…” The petite vocalist drawled, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to create more heat. “What’s with the weather? I’m gonna freeze to death!” he nearly shrieked.

The driver of the taxi looked at him through the mirror, and said, “Do you want something warm to drink?”

“Huh?”

“I have a thermos with me, so I could offer you something warm in the meantime.”

Discarding all thoughts that the taxi driver may want to poison him off, Taka gladly accepted the offer. The driver pulled over at the side of the road and poured the coffee into a disposable cup. He handed it to the vocalist who looked at it with sparkling eyes.

“Thank you!” he chirped, taking it easily. Thanks to the thick mittens he wore, the heat from the cup didn’t burn his hands. Taking a sip of the beverage, Taka felt the cold melt away. “Hoo…” a relieved sigh escaped his lips as he relished the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body. The more he drank, the more he felt warm and fuzzy inside.

“Toru…” he moaned out. “Hold me…”

He longed to be in the guitarist’s arms, feeling his calloused hands stroke his body with mansuetude, hearing his baritone voice ringing in his ear as he whispers sweet nothings. Before he knew it, he had finished the small cup of coffee and frowned. While he was grateful of the temporary warmth that the beverage provided, as soon as it ended, he felt the full force of the cold yet again.

But, his agony would soon come to an end.

The taxi finally turned on his avenue and he could see his house in sight. He got jittery and excited, couldn’t wait until he got home. Couldn’t wait until he reunites with Toru — _he couldn’t wait._

“Here’s your stop, Sir.” The driver said with a smile. “Have a good evening.”

“Thanks!” Taka chirped. “And thanks again for that coffee! You really saved me!”

“No problem!”

Taka paid the driver for his services, astonishing the man of the amount. Before the driver could say anything, Taka had already hopped out of the car, hurriedly walking through his gate. Then, he made a mad dash towards the front door, almost tripping and falling face first.

Turning the key in the lock, he swung the door open and ripped his shoes off at the genkan. He threw his coat on the rack the instant he entered, glad to feel the warmth of the house.

 _“Tadaima!”_ the vocalist shouted as he threw his coat onto the rack.

“Babe? You’re home?” Toru peeked from the kitchen, dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts with an apron draped over his frame.

“You’re supposed to say, _okaeri.”_ Taka hissed, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm up.

“Well, _okaerinasai.”_ The guitarist drawled. He trotted over to his lover and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. However, he drew back in recoil. Taka was cold. “Holy shit, what the hell?!”

“What?”

“You’re freezing!”

“Well…” Taka said, blowing in his palms, “…outside is nothing but snow and ice.” He walked to the sofa, plopped himself down and reached for a blanket to cover up. Taking off his apron, Toru joined his lover on the furniture bringing his body close to him.

“It was so cold.” Taka murmured, nuzzling into Toru’s arms. “I thought I was going to get frostbitten.”

Toru smirked, looking at his petite lover within his embrace. He leaned closer to the vocalist before he captured Taka’s lips in a passionate kiss. The smaller man parted his lips to allow Toru access, after which he fell backwards onto the sofa, Toru falling into place between Taka’s legs.

“Since you’re cold, allow me the honour of warming you up.” Toru said seductively as his hands snaked up and under Taka’s shirt.

Running a hand through Toru’s blond locks, Taka said, “set me on fire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
